


An act of mercy

by venysri



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venysri/pseuds/venysri
Summary: Post 8x16. Eugene visits an imprisoned Negan.





	An act of mercy

It is dark.

In the darkness, it’s as though time is frozen in place for Negan. A state of stillness with just his own heartbeat, his own breath, his own thoughts for company. Utterly reduced to mere consciousness. The silence flows like running water, and in its endless flowing, still he grins; still he laughs. He reckons it might be insanity.

Yet in that unfaltering silence, a sound breaks through. A door closes above, swiftly followed by hard footsteps descending the stairs. Then a light. As always it seems bizarre, too bright to even look upon at first, and he shields his eyes. As much as he hates it though, he is impatient, and his empty stomach awakens eager. His resolution awakens too. That alone hasn’t left, not yet.

Negan grins and mentally conjures up a number of taunts to pass to his old friend Rick, but as he takes his hand away, the lantern reflects off of the visitor’s true face. And Negan’s smile falls. “Well, I’ll be damned.” he manages to say.

Eugene meets his eyes, still wearing that sullen look on his face since day one. He leans down and passes the tray through the hatch and steps back again in nervous haste. He still fears him -- good. That alone is enough to satisfy him, and as far as dwelling in a dark cell until the end of his days goes, it is a more welcome gift than the tray a few feet away from him on the ground. He pauses on the thought. _‘I won’t be in here forever,’_ he muses. _‘Just so happens that Rick the Prick is getting things nice and ready for me.’_ Then another thought comes, and his eyes flicker up to Eugene again. For a brief moment in a cavity of endless moments, they hold each other’s gaze. The shadows dance upon Eugene’s face, and he can’t half-tell if he indeed sees his lower lip trembling.

He turns to leave.

“You double-crossed me, Eugene.” Negan calls out quickly. His throat is hoarse, unused to being used. Speaking. Such is another once normal action now rendered strange. “And who would’ve thought, huh? My own _Doctor Smartypants_.”

To his delight, Eugene stops at the foot of the basement stairs and has turned to him again, but Negan is unable to read the expression this time. Did he detect a shift in those sullen features? Had his mouth hardened somewhat? Negan feels a prick of excitement. He has him. He rises to his feet and takes slow steps towards the perimeter of the cell. “I gave you a chance, Eugene. To be something better than what you were. I was ready to make you my right-hand man. You think your old pal Rick would give you a chance like that?” Eugene remains silent, and Negan grits his teeth in impatience. His hoarse voice dips even lower. “Damn it, Eugene. You know he wouldn’t. You know he wouldn’t because he wouldn’t send you down here if he did!”

Eugene’s mouth tightens and his glare is piercing now. Negan’s heartbeat is loud in his ears, anticipating. The man stomps towards the cell. He stands firm. “I volunteered to be standing before you here today out of rudimentary human decency, which is a concept you simply and clearly do not comprehend,” Eugene speaks in a clipped tone and his Texan accent is as thick as ever. “And because of that reason, I made a choice that I calculated to be the right thing. I chose to take imperative action in the most effective possible way I could achieve. In lieu of my cowardice, I managed to utilize the combined efforts of my designated team to help put an end to further devastating bloodshed.”

Negan can’t help but chuckle in response as he shakes his head. The anger washes away and is replaced with steady amusement. “Have the courage of your convictions, huh?” Eugene remains glowering, the lantern is held tight and stiff in his hand. The man stands dangerously close to the cell, come to think of it. Courage _of your convictions indeed..._ and Negan contemplates grabbing him through the bars before then shoving the thought aside. Nothing would happen other than frightening Eugene away, however. Not now, not when Negan could still win him back over. “So, you double-crossed me and did the impossible. Props to you.” He draws out the last sentence in his usual sing-song tone. “And how is it up there, Eugene? Everyone rosy about that little stunt Rick pulled by keeping me alive?”

A look of unease passes his features and Negan grins. “Didn’t think so,” he says. “But you want to know what I _do_ think?” and he leans in closer, grin falling from his face and hands gripping the bars flanking each side of his head. “I think Rick proved himself to be the _biggest_ hypocrite in all this. This whole sudden bullshit of moral values to make himself look the big man?” he chuckles. “Now that, my friend, _big_ rookie mistake.”

“An act of mercy is--”

“Mercy? Stuck in darkness with a bucket to shit in, you’d call that mercy?” Negan narrows his eyes. “Now don’t get me wrong, Eugene. I ain’t down here playing _‘Who’s dick is bigger?’_ with Mr. Fucking Mercy-Giver up there. But I know how to lead people; I know the rights and wrongs of leadin’ people. You think I done in that Asian kid’s head because I wanted to? I did it ‘cause I had to, and that may not be pretty but it kept everyone in check, Eugene.”

Eugene remains silent. Silence was good in his case, it would mean he is listening and listening good. Negan licks his dry lips. “Rick’s caused chaos up there and he doesn’t even know it yet, and when it comes crashing down upon you like a living shitstorm you remember what I said here tonight.” Then he grins. “Or this morning. See, I can’t really tell anymore.”

The man steps back. His usual sullen face yields nothing but his silence tells him everything. Negan watches as he turns away and starts walking back up the stairs. The light is taken with him -- taken from him -- yet again. He listens to the door closes on a slam above him, his grin turns to a smirk. Progress has been made, at least, or would be if Eugene happened to _volunteer_ calling upon him again.  
  
Volunteer.

He scoffs at that. But also wonders.


End file.
